


Somehow our youth would take the blame

by brittanyedison



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, adhd annie edison, adhd troy barnes, friendship troy and annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: After getting his ADHD diagnosis, Troy comes to Annie, asking for her help and advices.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Somehow our youth would take the blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trobed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobed/gifts).



> Hey all! This is a short fic that I wanted to write, not only because Troy and Annie's friendship is awesome, but also because it was very nice to write about Annie helping Troy and all :)
> 
> Before you start reading, I just wanna say to all the people with ADHD - you are so valid, no matter what. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!  
> Hope you'll enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> P.S.: title is taken from novo amor's "carry you"!

It’s a new morning in Greendale, and Jeff and Britta were the only ones in the  _ study room F,  _ sitting on the wooden table and chatting. Then, Abed and Annie walked into the study room, having a conversation of their own. Something about The Good Place.

“Good morning.” Jeff said to the duo, who sat in their own spots.

“Good morning, Jeff.” Annie responded and put her bag behind her chair, “Are you the only ones here?”   
“Pretty much,” Britta said, “Unless someone hides in here and we don’t know.”

“But it’s 15 mintes until our usual meeting time.” Annie added. “And Shirley is late.”   
“Oh, Shirley is talking to her professor.” Britta explained,

“And what about Troy? Do you know why Troy is late?” It was the first thing Abed said that morning. Asking about Troy.

“We assumed you know where he is.” Jeff responded.

“Let’s not panic, there is still 10 minutes. I’m sure he’ll-”   
“Good morning!”   
Troy walked in, looking cheerful and happier than ever. As if he just won the lottery.

“Someone here is happy.” Britta said with a smile as she jumped off the table and sat next to Abed.

“Yeah, I have really exciting news.” Troy sat in his chair and smiled at Abed, who smiled at him back.

Everyone turned to look at Troy, who frowned before realizing why they were all looking at him.

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Well, it is at least for me. Is Shirley not coming?”   
“Here she is.” Britta geastured with her head towards Shirley, who was walking towards the study room.

“Good morning!” She said in her cheerful, nice voice as she grabbed her chair and sat next to Annie.

“Now can I share my news?”   
“What news?” Shirley asked.

“Troy has some news to share with us.” Annie explained and then Shirley nodded, “Go on.”   
“Okay, well, yesterday I finally got my ADHD diagnosis.”   
“Aw that’s nice!” 

Jeff smiled at Troy, and Britta gave him a thumb up, smiling as well.

“I’m happy for you Troy.” Abed said and Troy smiled at him, “Thank you all. I appreciate it.”

“That’s really great, Troy.” Annie said with a smile, “I’m here for you if you… Need anything. You know, I’m diagnosed with ADHD too.”   
“Wait, really?”   
“I thought it was obvious.” Annie chuckled.

“Alright, guys, we should really start studying.” Jeff said and grabbed his book. Troy looked at Annie for a brief moment before grabbing his own book.

Troy was standing in line for his lunch at the cafeteria when he noticed Annie standing in the line as well, a few feet away from him, and he wanted to talk to her.

He made his way towards Annie, as he greeted each of the people he passed by. Some of them let out a groan, and some chuckled and smiled at him.

“Hey, Annie!” Troy said when he finally got to Annie, who was handing her own tray forward.

“Hey, Troy.” She smiled at him, “If you’re here for the cookies, Leonard grabbed them all.”

“Oh, no, I’m actually here to talk to you.”

“Really?” Annie said as she moved aside, and Troy handed his own tray forward.

“Yeah, I was hoping we could sit alone this time? I have a few questions to ask you.”

“Sure.” She said in a sweet voice and then headed with Troy towards one of the empty tables once the food was on his tray.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier. You’re diagnosed with ADHD?”   
“Aha,” She nodded, “By the way, I’m really happy you got your diagnosis. I got diagnosed when I was a child.”   
“That’s awesome. I was wondering if you could give me some tips? I had a conversation with my therapist but I would love to talk about it with someone, you know, who understands me.”

Annie bit her carrot, “Of course, I’d love to help.”   
Then, she grabbed a notebook out of her bag and put it on the table. It was a blue, sparkly notebook. It had a white sticker and  **_Annie’s notebook_ ** written on it.

“My first tip would be getting your own notebook or even a notepad, whatever’s comfortable to you.”   
“Wait, can I write it down?”   
“Sure, go ahead.” Annie said and Troy grabbed a notepad and a pan out of his bag.

“Sorry, I just need to write everything down. I don’t want to forget.”   
“And that’s great! Because I personally have a really bad memory, so I make sure to write everything down so I wouldn’t miss anything. It’s frustrating because I feel like I have to write everything down, or I’ll immediately forget it. And-”   
The bell rang, interrupting Annie. She let out a sigh and grabbed her stuff.

“Can we meet somewhen later?” Troy asked as he returned the notepad to the bag and then put it on his shoulders.

“We can meet at the study room at the end of the day? I don’t have anything to do.”

“Me neither.” Troy lied, he did have a football training, but it didn’t matter. Annie was already being so nice to him by helping with everything, and he didn’t want to bother her too much. 

“Great, I’ll see ya.” Annie said as she put her bag on her shoulders and walked away.

It was the end of the day, and Troy walked in the study room. Annie was already there, sitting in a chair in front of one of a computer, playing with a fidget cube between her fingers.

“Hi, Annie.” He said and she looked up to him with a smile. “Hey, Troy. Come, sit here.”   
Troy grabbed the chair next to Annie’s and sat down. She put the fidget cube on the table and then grabbed the computer’s mouse.

“That’s a nice cube.”   
“Oh, what?” Annie turned to look at him, and he pointed at the fidget cube that was sitting on the table.

“Yeah, that’s my fidget cube.”

“It’s cute, can I take a look at it?”   
“Sure, go ahead.” She said in a sweet voice, “But please be careful, I really need this.”   
Troy started playing with the cube between his fingers.

“It really helps me with my fidgeting.” She said and then Troy put it down and looked at her,

“At the cafeteria, you were talking about something and then the ball rang. Do you mind repeating it?”   
“Well, I was just saying I personally have my own notebook so I could write down everything, but you don’t have to.”   
“My therapist said the same, she gave me this notepad.”   
“It’s cute.” 

“Thank you,” He said and then Annie put her hands on the desk, “So, um, what can I help you with?”   
“I don’t know, I was hoping you could give me tips. I am super happy I finally got my diagnosis, because I’ve been begging my parents to let me, but..”   
“But?”   
“But they don’t seem very happy about it. My parents. For example, every time I bounce my leg, they tell me to stop. And it’s not even bothering them, you know? I do it under the desk. They can’t see it.”   
“It seems as if adults have this weird hatred towards stimming and fidgeting. My mom used to hate it when I did it, I have a fidgeting stim so I love having something in my hand, you know. So this is why I have this fidget cube, and I also have a squishy, I love squishing stuff with my hands.”

“Oh. That really sucks.”   
“It’s okay, I got used to it. She thought it was childish and stupid, that stimming is for kids.”   
“And it’s not.”   
“Absolutely not! Stimming is valid at any age, so whatever people tell you, don’t listen to them. You’re allowed to bounce your leg, or fidget or whatever- And you’re valid no matter what.”   
“Thanks, Annie.” Troy smiled, “I do like fidgeting too.”   
Annie then grabbed the computer’s mouse and typed in something in the searching bar.

“Oh, that’s a nice website. What’s that?” Troy asked and then she handed him the mouse.

“It’s a website for fidgeting toys, I have a few but this one is probably my fave. They’re at a decent price and it’s actually run by a neurodivergent person!”   
“For real?” Troy said as he scrolled through the website. He paused and then clicked on a photo of a rainbow pendant. It was a chewing jewelry.

“I like chewing stuff.” Troy turned to look at Annie, “I always chew on my hoodie strings, my dad hates it.”

“You should get it!”   
“I don’t know, I don’t really have my own money and I doubt my parents will let me.”   
“Aw.” Annie said with a sad face and Troy waved his hand,

“It’s okay. Can you send me the link to the website?”

“Of course.” She said as Troy clicked the X at the top of the tab and closed it.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” Troy said as he grabbed his back and smiled at her.

“Of course. Any time.”

Later that day, he got a text from Annie. She sent him a few inspirational quotes and then a photo of a receipt.

**_I got you that pendant you were looking at. It should arrive in like, a week or two. I’m here for you whenever you need, and I mean it, whenever your parents annoy you or just when you need someone to talk to. You’re valid. Always <3_ **

A huge smile spread on Troy’s face. He was happy.

  
  
  
  



End file.
